The invention relates to a device on a spinning preparation machine, for example a tuft feeder, having a feed device comprising at least one slow-speed feed roller and a counter-element, for example a feed tray, with which fibre material can be supplied to a downstream transport device having a driven transport element, for example a conveyor belt.
In systems for the volumetric scanning of fibre streams, friction inevitably arises. When there is a continuous stream of fibre material, such friction results in compaction of the fibre material in the direction of flow. Once the fibre stream has emerged from the gap of the roller/tray system, the tension on the fibre material is relaxed and the fibre material assumes a higher exit speed relative to the circumferential speed of the feed roller. Particularly in the case of slow throughflow speeds, there is considerably more time available until the next working step, which inevitably also results in a greater relaxation of the tension on the fibre material. In practice, when the system settings are designed for high throughflow speeds, the emerging fibre mat is thrown upwards in the start-up phase, which generally leads to faults occurring in the subsequent working step.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a device of the kind described at the beginning which avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages, which especially allows improved delivery from the feed device, or improved takeover by the downstream transport device, and allows troublefree operation.